


Duckling

by Thal_Chandra



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cara | CaptainPuffy is Clay | Dream's Parent, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thal_Chandra/pseuds/Thal_Chandra
Summary: Puffy comes to confront Dream about Tommy's death once Sam allows her to visit the prison.She says goodbye to her duckling.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream
Kudos: 103
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Duckling

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't even watch the stream but it hurts. And my brain decided to give me this. So enjoy.
> 
> (Also, the author wants to believe that Dream is still possessed by the Dreamon, but it is not really important to the story here)
> 
> Not betaed, and English is not my first language so please excuse me if there's any mistake.

The prison should probably feel hot. There's lava everywhere, the water here isn't cold enough to cancel it out and even the air is full of hot humidity. But even with the fire under her, the thin layer of sweat on her skin and her way too warm clothes, Puffy doesn't feel hot.

It wasn't easy, getting in the prison. Sam refused to let anyone come in outside of the guards and himself for days, weeks even. Paranoid, afraid that someone else would meet Tommy's fate. But one day, he finally let Puffy come in to visit Dream. She had asked again and again, everyday. Maybe Sam had just gotten tired of it. Maybe he was now sure it wouldn't happen anymore. Puffy didn't know.

She felt cold. Her teeth almost clacking against each other, if her jaw wasn't so clenched. Her fists trembled on her sides, her sword discarded when she entered. Her rainbow hair was sticking to her forehead, but she didn't care.

Sam said something, and she stepped on a big black stone plateforme that soon crossed the distance between Puffy and Him. She saw him when the lava wall fell down, sitting in the obsidian cage, his head down, long hair covering his face. A book rested on his crossed legs.

She wanted to scream.

He didn't lift his head, turning a page to his book, silent. She took some time to observe him. How he was skinnier, his wavy hair the longest it has ever been and darker than before. The orange outfit he was wearing, standing out on the black and purple of the crying obsidian was a bit too small, the legs stopping at his mid-calves. It was open, showing his scarred torso, sweat running all over him. Puffy tried not to think about the purple marks of when her ducking was once possessed by a mysterious creature that we're all over his body. She saw the bruises on his knuckles and felt a rage course inside of her.

She sighed and he finally lifted his head. Her brows furrowed and she studied for a moment that face that now felt foreign. How he was scarred here too. How his hair was sticking to his face. How the Dreamon's marks were even more visible here. How his nose was slightly crooked from fights, a scar running over it. How his usually bright green eyes lacked any form of life.

She stayed still, and she could feel him study her too. Then, finally, she opened her mouth.

“Hi Dream.” his eyes closed a little. No affectionate nickname. No emotion. A cold and steady voice saying his name. “It's been a while.”

“It has.” he puts his eyes back on his book, turning a page. Puffy couldn't read, everything looked like it was in another language. “Why are you here?”

“You know why.” he slightly pursed his lips. He had never been able to hide how he felt when not wearing his beloved mask. “You killed a child.” He shrugged, looking unbothered. “He was sixteen, Dream.”

“He's not the first to die, Puffy.” No "mom", no smile, no warth between them. Just a cold discussion between two strangers. “He's dead, yes. And I don't like it more than you do.”

“Oh, really?” she can feel her blood boil, the cold starts to melt. “I don't see you acting like you killed a child mere days ago! Sam said you beat him to death Dream!”

“And he didn't act like he took two of my lives when he did, your point?”

“He was a child!”

Dream doesn't answer and Puffy screams. She feels tears threatening to roll on her cheeks, not recognizing her ducking, the child she raised and took under her wing. She hates it.

Sam's voice rings and she steps back onto the platform, not letting her eyes stray from him. Contemplating what happened to her Dream.

She doesn't speak to Sam more than strictly necessary. She watches as the hot and the cold disappear slowly.

Tears roll when she gets out of the prison.

Tommy is dead. And so is her duckling.


End file.
